Since I Saw You
by Eikaow
Summary: C'est le gamin… [...] Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? [...] Il en pince pour Ana, putain… Donc c'est soit je viens ici pour lui échapper et il reste en vie ou soit il vient me harceler dans mon bureau à longueur de temps et je le tue. Tu contribues à le garder en vie, Boyscout.


****Titre :**** Since I Saw You

 **Pairing :** Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76

 **Rating :** M

 **Genres :** Romance, PWP, Fluff

 **Disclaimer :** Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

 **Warning :** Lemon

 **Note :** Hey,

Je suis dingue d'Overwatch, je suis dingue du R76 et j'ai écris ça en quelques jours pour me remettre un peu dans le bain… J'ai pas ouvert une page Office depuis des mois, des années, lol je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Peace

 **PS :** il y a sûrement encore plein de fautes, des répétitions et tout et tout et tout et tout. Sorry.

 **-x-x-**

La nuit tombait lentement sur les montagnes suisses, posant doucement son voile sur les hauteurs enneigées encore discernable au loin. Jack Morrison poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'appareil estampillé du célèbre logo rond se posa enfin aux abords du QG d'Overwatch. Ana Amari lui adressa un regard entendu auquel il répondit alors que tous deux remerciaient pilote, accompagnateurs et quittaient le vaisseau, s'engouffrant dans l'imposante bâtisse. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence tandis que la jeune femme et son supérieur traversaient les nombreux couloirs labyrinthiques de la base. Jack était épuisé. Clairement. Ce congrès réunissant les chefs des différentes organisations mondiales pour le maintien de la paix contre la menace omniaque s'étant tenu à Washington était, en tout et pour tout, l'événement le plus fatiguant auquel il avait participé depuis sa nomination au poste de commandant en chef de l'organisation. Et pourtant, il en avait vécu des choses infâmes, mais ça… Sincèrement…

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, finalement. » Sourit Ana, d'un air taquin alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords des quartiers de la jeune femme.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête et lui adressa un sourire à la fois amusé et fatigué. C'était pas gagné, c'est sûr...

« J'ai été le phénomène de foire, encore, soupira t-il. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude…

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, Jack. C'était une première et je maintiens que tu t'en es admirablement bien tiré. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer désormais !

Elle sortit sa carte magnétique et la fit passer dans le lecteur de carte. La porte s'ouvrit alors en un léger bruit sourd. Jack porta une main contre sa nuque qu'il se mit à frotter doucement.

« Merci encore pour ton soutien, Ana, vraiment… Sans toi, je crois qu'ils m'auraient piétiné entièrement et j'aurai servi de trophée aux Russes, soupira t-il à nouveau. Ils étaient là pour me manger, clairement. »

Ana étira un nouveau sourire. Elle enleva son béret pour le garder sous le bras et porta son regard anthracite vers son supérieur, la fierté déformant ses traits.

« Je suis aussi là pour ça, Jack. Moi, Gabriel, Angela, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Jesse… Et les autres. On est tous là pour toi. Garde-le en tête, fit-elle solennelle, posant une main sur son épaule. Maintenant, repos, soldat !

\- Hey… C'est pas à moi de dire ça ? »

Nouveaux sourires amusés.

« Bonne nuit, Capitaine Amari. On se voit demain matin en salle de réunion pour le débriefing. Envoyez une notification à tous les agents .

\- A vos ordres ! Bonne nuit, Commandant. » Fit-elle, salut militaire et clin d'oeil à l'appui.

La porte se referma alors et le silence revint dans le couloir. Il était tard. Nombreux agents devaient se reposer et il était temps pour lui d'en faire de même. Le jeune homme prit la direction de ses quartiers, son uniforme bleu virevoltant fièrement derrière lui. Il était commandant en chef à présent, il fallait qu'il prenne l'assurance nécessaire à ce que tous puissent mener à bien leur projet commun. Il était le leader. Il était la figure de proue du navire et cette stupide statue gigantesque trônant à présent aux abords du QG ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler.

Il passa lui aussi sa propre carte dans le lecteur et la porte coulissa rapidement. Les ténèbres environnant s s'estompèrent aussitôt alors qu'une lumière aveuglante prenait possession de la pièce.

« _Puta de mierda !_ »

Le blond entendit dans le même temps un grognement sourd et il sut dès lors qui était l'instigateur du bruit étrange…. Encore. Toujours. C'était une habitude. Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et fatigué.

« Gabe… »

Il s'avança et découvrit sans surprise le leader de Blackwatch nonchalamment installé sur le canapé face à son bureau, un bras contre le front, l'autre derrière la nuque et son bonnet ayant glissé sur ses yeux.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que tu as toi aussi tes propres quartiers. » Fit-il remarquer à son homologue, sa voix se voulant tout de même un peu plus emplie de reproches que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Quelle était la raison, cette fois ?

Gabriel émit un nouveau grognement et il se tourna dans l'autre sens, face au dossier du canapé dans le but évident de finir sa nuit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait donné un double de sa carte d'accès déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Gabriel Reyes était son meilleur ami et la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance.

« C'est le gamin…

Jesse McCree. Jeune recrue aux allures de cowboy fraîchement arrivée dans Blackwatch. Sous les ordres de Gabriel. Quelque peu… Hum problématique. C'était le mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Jack ordonna à l'intelligence centrale de la base de baisser les stores et il entreprit lentement d'enlever son uniforme et ses lourdes bottes, savourant la délivrance de se retrouver en t-shirt.

« Il en pince pour Ana, putain… Donc c'est soit je viens ici pour lui échapper et il reste en vie ou soit il vient me harceler dans mon bureau à longueur de temps et je le tue. Tu contribues à le garder en vie, _Boyscout_. »

Ok, explications acceptées.

Jack étira un sourire et s'autorisa à rire alors qu'il s'adossait contre son bureau, le regard dirigé vers l'autre homme. Homme qui se destina enfin à se redresser un temps soit peu et à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en remettant son bonnet en place. Gabriel Reyes quoi. Un des hommes les plus forts et compétents qu'il ai été donné de voir, un leader, une figure emblématique et imposante aux yeux de tous et en privé… Un ours mal réveillé. Littéralement. Cependant, malgré ses reproches concernant le garçon, Jack savait que celui-ci faisait en quelque sorte la fierté de son meilleur ami. McCree était doué, il avait un fort potentiel et Gabriel l'avait de suite senti. Jouer les pères de substitution pour le gamin lui plaisait plus que nécessaire, il le savait.

« Il est jeune… Ana est son supérieur, elle est douée, belle, intelligente. Evidemment qu'il va en pincer pour elle. Ça lui passera. » Déclara t-il alors, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant d'avantage encore.

De son côté, Gabriel se redressa entièrement, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il dirigeait son regard sur l'autre homme. _« Boyscout »_ songea t-il alors à nouveau en observant les mèches blondes désordonnées s'agitant doucement sous le geste fatigué.

« C'était comment, chez les gros bonnets ?

\- Chiant. Fatiguant. Et tout autres adjectifs y ressemblant. »

Gabriel s'affala à nouveau et pouffa dans sa barbe.

« Fatigué avant même que les choses sérieuses commencent. Beau travail, Commandant. »

Jack fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard torve.. Il fit le tour de son bureau et sortit une bouteille d'un liquide ambré bien connu qu'il agita sous l'oeil scrutateur du brun qui haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Jack. Pas de te bourrer la gueule.

\- J'ai besoin de décompresser et boire un verre ou deux avec mon meilleur ami, nuance. Alors ? »

Gabe tourna alors la tête face au regard bleu brillant rivé sur lui…. Encore. Toujours son pouvoir de super-héros, tsss. Est-ce qu'un foutu jour il arrivera à dire non à Jack-le-putain-de-Boyscout-brillant-de-mille-feux-Morrison ? Là était toute la question. Jack était lumineux. Trop. Et nul doute qu'un jour, à force de vouloir aller vers le soleil, il s'en brûlerait les ailes. Il poussa un autre soupir et opina sous le sourire victorieux du blond qui s'avança vers lui, bouteille à la main ainsi que deux verres.

Le blond s'installa au sol, dos contre le canapé et se mit à remplir deux verres de whisky. Il en tendit un à son homologue et d'un commun regard, ils cognèrent doucement les deux surfaces en verre avant de porter le tout à leurs lèvres. Jack poussa un soupir de satisfaction avant de faire basculer lentement sa nuque en arrière et de fermer les yeux. Le chef de Blackwatch fit pivoter doucement ses yeux sombres vers lui et plissa les paupières avant de détourner le regard et de le concentrer sur le bureau face à lui. Le silence s'installa doucement, à la fois sécurisant et réconfortant.

« Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule, Gabe… Rigola alors le blond au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires de flottement. Heureusement que Ana était là.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, également… Même si tu te serais foutu de moi. Ça m'aurait fait du bien, en un sens. »

Honnêteté. La franchise légendaire et un peu naïve de Jack Morrison. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Peut-être pas… Si ça se trouve, dans un élan de bonté et de gentillesse hors du commun, grimaça t-il, je t'aurai défendu.

\- Pffff

\- Non, je rigole. C'était qui ?

\- Les russes…

\- Ok, donc je me serai associé aux ruskovs pour me foutre de ta gueule.

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Nouveaux sourires amusés.

Silence.

Ils terminèrent chacun leurs verres et le blond entreprit alors que les remplir à nouveau. Gabriel l'observa amener son bras contre son front, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée nonchalamment, dans un mouvement emplit de fatigue. Il semblait vidé de toute énergie, aussi bien mentale que physique. Tout ça était nouveau et Jack Morrison faisait partie de la catégorie de ceux qui réfléchissait trop.

« Hey

\- Hm ?

\- Arrête de trop réfléchir, _Boyscout_. Tu vas griller les derniers neurones encore viables qu'il te reste. Tu finis ça et tu vas dormir. M'oblige pas à aller te border, _Pendejo._ »

Un mince sourire se distingua alors sous le bras du blond.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien… ça me rappelle le _SEP_. A l'époque aussi, tu était toujours derrière moi à me secouer…

\- C'est mon rôle de m'occuper des cas sociaux, visiblement. »

La pensée fugace de McCree fit rire de nouveau doucement le blond.

« Tu t'inquiètes réellement pour les gens, Gabe… Fit-il remarquer d'une voix se voulant trop attendrie.

\- La ferme. »

Nouveau silence. Jack continuait de sourire comme un débile mais grand bien lui en fasse, il ne continua pas sur sa lancée, songea le brun. Lui il était le _bad guy_ , pas le gars qui se préoccupait des autres, merde.

« Je suis désolé encore pour...Tu sais… Tout ça…

Par « Tout ça », Gabriel savait que l'autre évoquait sa nomination au poste de commandant alors que celle-ci lui avait été destinéeen premier lieu. Le sujet avait été et était encore ... Délicat. Et le fait que Jack veuille de nouveau le remettre sur le tapis fit ressurgir une pointe d'agacement chez lui.

« OK là tu deviens vraiment chiant, Morrison. Je crois que je préfère encore les harcèlements du gamin. »

Il fit un geste pour se lever mais l'autre l'en empêcha en posant sa main contre son genou.

« Non attends… Juste… Désolé. Je, enfin.. »

Il se frotta la nuque, se mordant la lèvre d'inconfort.

« C'était un week-end compliqué et je voulais… Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, à mes côtés, avec Ana. »

Un intense frisson longea la colonne vertébrale du brun alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui, un peu voilé par la fatigue et l'alcool du blond. Jack lui adressa un léger sourire et il détourna le regard, poussant un grognement agacé. Putain de chaleur qui lui montait au visage et dans le creux des reins. L'autre continuait de le fixer en souriant comme un imbécile.

« Arrête ça, _Boyscout_.

\- Arrêtez quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi. Viens là. »

Gabriel le saisit doucement par les épaules et, toujours installé au sol et lui sur le canapé, l'amena entre ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, amorçant des gestes lents et doux contre le tissu de son t-shirt noir. Ils avaient l'habitude, depuis le _SEP_ et les nombreuses parties de lutte et d'entraînement, du toucher de l'autre. Ils avaient l'habitude que ce soit ambigu. Et merde, ça l'était souvent…. Cette fois-ci n'y échappait pas.

Jack ne rechigna cependant aucunement quand Gabe débuta un massage bienfaiteur contre ses épaules endolories. Il poussa même un soupir de satisfaction et bascula la tête en avant, s'en voulant presque aussitôt d'être d'accord, le temps d'un instant de relâchement, avec tout ça. C'était agréable. Il sentait la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se relâcher quelque peu…

De son côté, le brun était concentré sur ses gestes et essayait du mieux possible de ne pas songer au fait qu'il avait envie de son meilleur ami. Il essayait au mieux de refouler le fait que le blond le tentait horriblement. Depuis le _SEP_. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu débarquer, avec son air de premier de la classe, ses cheveux blonds en désordre, son caractère un peu naïf et influençable mais en même temps affirmé et combatif… Gabriel avait eu envie de deux choses distinctes : Lui en mettre plein la gueule, par principe, parce que sans doute mère Nature avait été trop généreuse avec lui et le mettre dans son lit, toujours rapport au fait que la Nature l'avait beaucoup trop gâté, tant physiquement qu'intérieurement. Et il savait, au fond de lui il savait que Jack lui-même était au courant de ça.

L'alcool aidant probablement, il craqua. A mesure que ses gestes devenaient un peu plus sensuels à chaque seconde et que son corps comme son cerveau commençaient à partir en live. Il craqua. Les paroles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il leur en aient donné l'ordre. Jack Morrison était la plus horrible tentation à laquelle il avait fait face. Foutu pour foutu.

« T'es au courant, n'est ce pas ? »

Silence. Son regard était rivé sur la nuque du blond et il suspendit alors ses gestes comme s'il venait de se brûler, se redressant prudemment tandis que l'autre hochait la tête de haut en bas en silence. _Fuck_.

 _«_ _Dios mios…_

\- Gabe… »

Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et porta une main contre son front. Le silence était revenu, cette fois-ci oppressant et inconfortable. On y était. Après des années de retenue, d'ambiguïté et d'éviction volontaire du sujet...

« Gabe, écoute… C'est OK. On est OK. J'ai jamais dit que c'était un problème ou que ça me dérang...

\- Je t'ai voulu dès que je t'ai vu. » Le coupa le brun, la voix rauque et peu assurée. Chose tout à fait étrange venant de lui.

La bombe était lâchée. Jack fit pivoter sa tête vers son homologue, l'observant alors que ce dernier avait probablement fermé les yeux, le visage à demi caché sous son bras.

« Le petit _farmboy_ fraîchement débarqué de sa cambrousse qui s'engage dans la cour des grands et fonce tête baissée… Je t'ai dis que tu serais encore plus mignonne avec une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux. Et toi tu sais ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je t'ai mis mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Exactement. »

Le souvenir de cet épisode lamentable le fit sourire malgré tout. Il rouvrit cependant brusquement les yeux en sentant qu'on lui tirait doucement le bras.

« Tu peux… Enfin… Le massage. Si tu veux. » Bafouilla l'autre, comme une midinette de quinze ans.

Gabriel jura intérieurement. Merde, c'était réel n'est ce pas ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Comment ce démon tentateur pouvait penser qu'il allait pouvoir sagement se retenir alors qu'il fantasmait comme un malade à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir le toucher comme il le souhaitait ? Soit Jack Morrison était un connard fini qui profitait du système - et il en doutait clairement parce que le _Pretty Boyscout_ n'avait plus de secrets pour lui - soit il voulait vraiment que...

« C'est… Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- S'il te plaît… »

Le regard de trop. Le blond avait les joues d'un rose prononcé, il se mordait la lèvre et ses yeux bleus étaient plus brillants que jamais. La vision était juste la plus bandante du monde. Oh putain.

Ne répondant plus outre mesure, Gabriel s'empara de son bras et le tira doucement à lui, l'installant sur ses genoux comme si ça avait toujours était sa place. Jack se laissa religieusement faire, se mordant encore plus la lèvre, partagé entre la gêne et l'excitation quant à la suite.

« T'es vraiment OK avec ça ? » Souffla t-il, cependant, fixant son regard dans celui couleur ciel.

Pour toutes réponses, le regard de Jack s'ancra dans le sien pour rapidement migrer plus bas – sur ses lèvres - et vite revenir à leur position initiale. Ses mains vinrent quant à elles se poser contre ses épaules alors que son bassin cogna lourdement contre le sien. Il était evidemment excité et le blond dut le ressentir puisqu'un soupir plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de les ravir et de les posséder jusqu'à plus soif.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter…Soupira t-il alors qu'une de ses mains se faufilait sous le t-shirt sombre et l'autre venait se poser doucement, en une caresse, contre la nuque de son meilleur ami.

Jack ne répondit pas outre mesure et c'est lui qui frotta doucement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme, lui arrachant un soupir d'excitation.

« _Mierda_ … Tu me rends dingue, _Boyscout »_ Susurra ce dernier, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs lèvres se frôlant par intermittence, mêlant excitation et frustration.

C'était finalement ce sur quoi était basé leur relation depuis le début. S'énerver, se réconcilier, s'exciter, sans jamais passer le palier supplémentaire de peur de tout perdre probablement. Peur de rompre l'équilibre fragile qui les liaient et le respect mutuel qu'ils avaient acquis l'un envers l'autre avec le temps. Le blond se souvenait même que certains de leurs compagnons d'armes trouvaient que la tension sexuelle entre eux était à couper au couteau. Il l'avait pris comme une blague évidemment… Pour éviter d'y songer trop et parce qu'à l'époque, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Du moins, dans les débuts.

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, _carinõ_ … Laisse-moi juste…

\- O-OK »

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Gabriel aurait voulu user de plus de douceur mais l'urgence et l'avidité prirent rapidement le pas sur tout le reste. Il avait enfin le _Boyscout_ dans les bras, entre ses mains, contre ses lèvres… Et merde, c'était foutrement bon. Sa langue se fraya un passage entre les lèvres du blond qui échappa un soupir plaintif alors que les deux muscles s'entortillaient vivement. Jack était ailleurs, loin d'une quelconque raison qui l'aurait poussé de suite à stopper tout ceci car c'était définitivement dangereux et interdit. Dangereux pour sa relation avec Gabriel et interdit… Interdit pour quoi ? Car il était son supérieur ? Pour être honnête , il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde. Il savait depuis un moment que Gabriel songeait à lui de la sorte. Il l'avait de suite su, les regards du brun ne trompaient personne. Mais il s'était toujours interdit toutes incartades car ils sont des soldats, ils avaient un programme à suivre, des ordres à suivre et finalement, s'engager là dedans avec lui aurait probablement tout foutu en l'air. Mais là… La donne n'était plus la même. C'était lui le taulier. Lui qui dirigeait les choses. Et il était libre de diriger aussi ce qu'il adviendrait de sa relation avec Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ? De toutes évidence, l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion puisque celui-ci lui dévastait la bouche, s'emparant de sa langue avec véhémence et c'était bon. Beaucoup trop bon. Une de ses mains caressait doucement sa nuque tandis que l'autre, sous son t-shirt, s'attelait à flatter un de ses boutons de chair, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps.

« Mmh, Gabe… » Soupira t-il de plaisir, le souffle court alors qu'ils cassaient l'échange.

Le brun le pressa d'avantage contre lui, venant soupirer lascivement contre son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi, bébé… J'ai envie de.. Mmh.. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- C-continue, s'il te plaît »

Il était incapable de dire ce qu'il voulait concrètement. Il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme pour la première fois de sa vie et son meilleur ami de surcroît. Ne pas réfléchir. Laisser les choses se faire. Laisser libre cours à l'envie et à l'instant présent. Gabriel savait visiblement comment faire réagir son corps puisque des éclairs de bien-être le traversaient à chacun de ses gestes. La main qui était initialement occupée à lui caresser doucement la nuque migra vers son t-shirt, le soulevant lentement. Il accompagna le mouvement sans aucune résistance tandis que le vêtement rejoignait bientôt le sol et que la bouche du brun rejoignait son cou, ses lèvres caressant doucement sa peau. C'était tellement bon. Comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps ? Ils n'avaient encore rien fait à proprement parlé mais les gestes de l'autre lui faisaient tellement de bien.

Plus bas, il sentait clairement l'excitation du brun qui buttait contre ses fesses, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans le creux des reins.

« Tu sens… ? Tu sens comment tu me rends ? »

Sa voix… Rauque, sensuelle, emplie d'excitation et un peu autoritaire finissait elle-aussi de lui faire perdre complètement la tête. La peur et l'appréhension quant à la suite s'effaçaient au profit de la luxure. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Terriblement.

« Je- AH »

Gabriel bougea délibérément son corps, créant d'avantage de friction entre leurs deux bassins soudés. C'était calculé et ...Merde, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop intense. Jack prit le visage de l'autre homme entre ses mains et colla violemment sa bouche contre la sienne, venant s'emparer de sa langue comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Le geste eut pour effet instantané d'exciter d'avantage son homologue qui porta ses mains, fermement, contre ses fesses, les englobant et les malaxant de manière possessive.

« Jackie… J'ai tellement envie de te…

\- Me quoi ? Dis… Nh, dis-le » Souffla t-il contre ses lèvres, l'esprit totalement embrouillé et des images toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres s'emparant de sa tête. Il aimait quand l'autre usait de surnoms de la sorte. Putain, il aimait ça.

Et puis… Il savait. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de l'autre lui sembla être le truc le plus cochon qui soit à ce moment. Pour toutes réponses, le brun poussa un grognement avide alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour ouvrir son pantalon. Jack baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre quand son sexe fut libéré, fièrement dressé sous le regard de l'autre qui étira un sourire en coin. Ils connaissaient le corps de l'autre, ils l'avaient déjà vu de nombreuses fois, dans les douches communes, au _SEP_ ; Mais cette fois-ci était évidemment différente en tous points. La paume chaude se mit à coulisser langoureusement sur sa peau échaudée et il nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'y cachant délibérément pour venir y soupirer son plaisir.

« Regardes, _carinõ_. Regarde comment tu m'excites… »

Jack poussa un gémissement et un regard plus bas lui envoya une flèche de chaleur dans le bas-ventre son sexe tressauta contre celui de son homologue alors que ce dernier faisait doucement coulisser les deux chairs brûlantes l'une contre l'autre, entre ses doigts.

« Gabriel… Nn- Je vais…

\- Tu vas jouir, mh ? »

Son point de non-retour était imminent et Gabriel ne faisait que l'attiser avec ses lèvres contre son oreille, mordillant le lobe, tout en suspendant la cadence de ses gestes plus bas.

« Je veux te sentir autour de moi… Je veux que tu jouisses pendant que je m'enfoncerai en toi. Tu le veux aussi ?

\- Ha-an… O-oui »

Gabriel poussa un soupir de satisfaction et vint coller de nouveau avidement ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs vêtements restants tombèrent les uns après les autres et bientôt Jack accusait une vague de chaleur prendre possession de son visage alors qu'il se retrouvait plus exposé que jamais au regard de l'autre, positionné contre le dossier du canapé, le corps en évidence et offert. Merde, ils allaient franchir le point de non-retour. Le sexe durement dressé de l'autre homme vint buter contre ses fesses tandis qu'il venait murmurer d'une voix lascive contre son oreille une nouvelle fois

« Regardes-toi, bébé… Magnifique, susurra t-il, extatique. Je vais te faire du bien

\- Gabe… Je-enfin, j'ai jamais…

\- J'espère bien… Je suis le seul autorisé à te voir comme ça »

Un long et profond gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés sortit de la bouche du blond qui nicha à nouveau son visage contre son bras quand il sentit une langue s'immiscer contre lui. Merde, c'était…

Le brun écarta un peu plus ses globes de chair et ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue brûlante vinrent de nouveau caresser doucement son entrée. Les sensations étaient juste indescriptibles. Gabriel caressait de concert sa peau tout en continuer de l'étirer doucement avec sa langue, humidifiant langoureusement le lieu qui serait bientôt sien. Jack se confondait en gémissements sourds contre son bras, son sexe dressé frottant douloureusement contre le cuir du canapé. Un puis bientôt deux doigts vinrent remplacer la langue chaude, poussant doucement contre l'anneau de muscles.

« Si chaud… Tu vas être tellement bon pour moi » Entendit-il contre son oreille alors que le brun l'écartait un peu plus profondément, collant son corps au sien.

Le leader d'Overwatch secoua la tête en se confondit en soupirs plaintifs sous l'afflux du plaisir. Merde, c'était trop bon, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« V-viens… Viens, maintenant ! »

Il sentit l'autre étirer un sourire contre sa nuque avant de sentir un nouveau baiser effleurer sa peau frissonnante. Gabriel était tellement doux avec lui… C'était juste… Indescriptible. Il avait déjà couché avec quelques femmes, bien entendu, mais ça… Les sensations ressenties… Tout était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il connaissait. Ce plaisir qui vrillait ses sens et son corps Tout semblait décuplé.

Gabriel usa d'un peu de salive supplémentaire et positionna lentement son sexe gorgé de plaisir contre l'entrée offerte, frottant lascivement contre, sans jamais aller plus loin. Un soupir de protestation échappa les lèvres du blond, ce qui fit de plus belle sourire sournoisement le chef de Blackwatch.

« Gabe…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux »

Jack se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres, partagé entre la honte et la luxure. Il aurait du se douter que l'autre allait jouer avec lui. La provocation faisait partie intégrante de leur relation depuis le début.

« Je-Aah »

Le brun continuait sa lente torture, frottant la tête de son sexe contre d'une main tandis que l'autre s'occupait à flatter un de ses boutons de chair. Il sentait que son amant allait venir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

« Dis-le… Dis-le que tu veux que je te prenne. Dis-le que tu veux me sentir en toi, Jackie.

\- _Fuck_ … ! Je-je veux te sentir en moi ! Prends-moi, _cãbron_! »

Le sourire trônant au coin des lèvres du brun s'intensifia à l'entente de l'insulte en espagnol qu'il avait appris à Jack il y a bien longtemps, pendant le _SEP_. Longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu jurer de la sorte. Il adorait ça. Positionnant son sexe correctement, il entreprit de s'engouffrer langoureusement à l'intérieur de son amant.

« Si serré et chaud pour moi, mh » Soupira t-il, ses paupières tombant à mesure qu'il se frayait un chemin plus profondément encore.

Putain. Des années qu'il attendait ce moment. Des années qu'il en rêvait. Des années qu'il s'était touché comme un malade en songeant à ce moment. Le profil du blond se dressait face à lui : son visage et son corps étaient en sueur, ses joues toujours d'un rose gourmand et ses yeux étaient voilés de cette lueur mêlant plaisir et douleur. Il voulait voir ce visage déformé par le plaisir pur. Il voulait voir Jack-Boyscout-Morrison exulter son plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Il amena de nouveau son visage contre le cou du blond et commença à le butiner doucement, attendant que ce dernier se détente, faisant de légers cercles avec son bassin pour l'étirer d'avantage en douceur. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors que l'autre tournait son visage en quête d'un nouveau baiser. _«_ _Cute »_. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'échange, l'autre lui souffla de commencer ses mouvements.

Son bassin amorça alors un lent et profond mouvement de va-et-vient tandis que son regard oscillait, avide, entre son sexe allant et venant à l'intérieur de son amant et le visage de celui-ci. Jack avait désormais la bouche entre-ouverte et des gémissements lascifs s'échappaient par intermittence de ses lèvres. Il porta une main contre son sexe à l'agonie et commença à le masturber de concert avec ses coups de reins devenant de plus en plus extatiques. Il allait et venait avec tellement de fluidité, allant taper ce point de plaisir pur à l'intérieur de son amant, lui arrachant des cris d'extase.

« Je- Viens, AH

\- Jouis pour moi, bébé… Je vais bientôt, moi aussi, Nnh _mierda_ !

\- V-viens… Viens à l'intérieur, Haa-an ! »

Gabriel poussa un un long et puissant râle de plaisir alors qu'il se déversait entre les chairs de son amant et que ce dernier en faisait de même entre ses doigts.

Jack gémit doucement quand il sentit qu'on le soulevait lentement. Son corps tout entier était endolori comme jamais et son esprit avait déserté, au moment même où il accusait l'orgasme le plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Son esprit flottait entre un demi-sommeil et une obscurité douillette et sécurisante. Quand son corps toucha enfin cette surface douce et moelleuse, et que l'odeur familière de ses draps arriva à ses narines, il s'endormit aussitôt, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **x-**

 **-x**

 **x-**

 **-x**

 _bip bip bip bip_

Une sonnerie stridente sortit Jack de son profond sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil, poussant un grognement de concert tandis que le flou s'échappait lentement de son crâne. Il s'empara de la tablette trônant sur la table de chevet d'un geste las et avisa avec horreur l'heure – 09:00 AM, d'une part et l'appel de Ana d'autre part. Oh putain.

Son coeur fit une nouvelle embardée lorsque, se redressant avec douleur, son regard se posa à ses côtés. Son bassin lui faisait un mal de chien et la vision de Gabriel toujours profondément endormi dans son lit terminèrent de le ramener complètement dans la réalité. Ok, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'était donc réellement envoyé en l'air avec son meilleur ami, venait de louper une réunion avec les agents d'Overwatch et s'il ne répondait pas à Ana, celle-ci finirait par déclarer l'état d'urgence. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Glissant silencieusement, et du mieux qu'il put, hors des draps, le blond s'empara de la tablette et accepta l'appel, veillant à ce que Gabriel Reyes nu dans son lit, ne soit pas discernable en fond.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exclamation quand enfin le visage de son supérieur apparu sur sa propre tablette. Elle avisa les cheveux blonds en désordre et l'air de fatigue profonde encore présente sur son visage et poussa un soupir supplémentaire.

 **« Ana, désolé, je… Enfin… C'était une courte nuit et j'ai… Bafouilla t-il, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire.**

 **\- Bonjour aussi à toi, Jack. Je constate qu'en effet, la nuit semble avoir été de courte durée. Gabriel est avec toi ? Il est introuvable également. Il ne manque plus que vous deux, à dire vrai. »**

Le coeur du blond rata un battement supplémentaire et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard pivota un cour instant sur le côté, comme en recherche de quelque chose Ana haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

 **« Heu… Non. Je- je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est pas dans son bureau ? Mentit-il aussitôt.**

 **\- Jesse est allé vérifier et non, aux abonnés absent. Venant de lui, ça ne me choque pas outre mesure… Mais venant de vous, commandant, fit-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur en secouant doucement la tête.**

 **\- Beaucoup de fatigue… Je- je n'ai pas d'excuses, désolé. Je me prépare et j'arrive.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rein et Torb se sont lancé dans un concours de bras de fer et c'est Jesse qui arbitre… Nous pouvons encore patienter un peu.. Enfin, je crois. »**

Un sourire étira le visage du commandant et il éteignit sa tablette qu'il posa au sol. Il porta une main fatiguée dans ses mèches blondes et se releva lentement. Un regard supplémentaire vers les draps en désordre lui indiqua que le brun était encore profondément endormi. Le bas-ventre à demi-caché par le tissu blanc du drap. Son profil était discernable et ses traits étaient détendus comme jamais, lui procurant un air serein qui n'était pas chose habituelle le concernant. La vision était plaisante. Jack accusa une nouvelle vague de chaleur contre ses joues et dans son bas-ventre en repensant à la nuit de pure débauche qu'ils avaient vécu. Ça avait été… Merde… Jack jura intérieurement avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Une chaleur insidieuse flottait au creux de ses reins et, de fait, une douche fraîche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils se souvenait avoir vécu l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie mais l'après acte, il ne se souvenait de rien… Le flou total. C'était donc le brun qui l'avait amené dans son lit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… Ces gestes… Gabriel s'était montré tellement doux… Et parfait pour lui.

 _« OK, stop Morrison. Douche froide, maintenant. »_

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privative et ouvrit la large cabine avant d'activer le flot d'eau. Celle-ci lui fit instantanément un bien fou, détendant ses muscles, et il apposa son front contre le mur, l'eau cascadant sur son corps et entre ses mèches blondes. Fermant les yeux, il n'entendit pas qu'une présence sournoise se faufilait derrière lui, telle une ombre. Il sursauta et rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentant deux bras robustes s'enrouler possessivement autour de son corps et qu'une bouche aventureuse caressait langoureusement son cou. Une main se posa alors contre son sexe à demi-dressé et il échappa un gémissement de surprise et de bien-être.

« Mmh, tu repenses à cette nuit, _Sunshine_ ? Susurra le brun d'une voix de miel, ses doigts s'enroulant doucement autour de la peau échaudée.

\- Gabe.. Les autres nous attendent, nnh. Débriefing du congrès.

\- Mmh… Chiant… »

Le brun poussa un soupir mécontent et apposa un nouveau baiser contre la nuque de son amant avant de relâcher son étreinte et de s'éloigner doucement. Jack se retourna lentement à son tour et il détourna aussitôt son regard, la chaleur mangeant ses joues.

« Hey _carinõ_ … »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Est-ce que cette fois serait unique ou alors… est-ce qu'ils étaient une sorte de couple ?

« Jack, regarde-moi. »

Il releva son visage vers son meilleur ami – amant était plus exact, n'est-ce pas ? -, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux sombres étaient rivés de façon sérieuse aux siens et ses traits étaient de nouveau indiscernables de toutes émotions. Le blond accusa de nouveau un éclair désagréable qui lui vrilla le corps.

« ça va ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Non.

Son coeur manqua un battement et il secoua négativement la tête aussitôt. Ne PAS réfléchir, bordel. Laisser opérer son coeur. Il fit un pas et vint coller ses lèvres à celles de son homologue, accusant un gémissement de surprise de sa part.

« Non… Je, c'est nouveau pour moi et ...

\- Pour moi aussi. »

Jack haussa un sourcil, l'interrogation se lisant sur son visage alors qu'il nouait ses bras derrière la nuque du brun.

« Je croyais que tu avais déjà… Tu sais… Avec des hommes… Des femmes aussi, évidemment et - Quoi ? »

Un sourire narquois trônait fièrement sur les lèvres du leader de Blackwatch. La vision était trop plaisante et Jack songea immédiatement que c'était le truc le plus beau qu'il ait pu voir. Oh merde. Ce dernier vint alors poser son front contre le sien, nouant doucement ses bras autour de ses hanches,en une douce caresse ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. Tous deux savourèrent l'instant, en silence, l'eau cascadant en une douce caresse supplémentaire sur leurs deux âmes liées à jamais.

 _« C'est nouveau pour moi avec une personne qui me plaît vraiment,_ _Boyscout._ _Dès que je t'ai vu… »_

 **-x-x-**

Voilàààà et je vais encore écrire sur eux car je les aiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop. Voilà.


End file.
